


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by brittwho



Series: Karaoke Nights [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Drunk Evan "Buck" Buckley, Drunk karaoke, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a little on the crack side, a little ooc, all relationships mentioned, and the fact that evan buckley is an ari stan, blame haitus, drunk buck has no filter and is clingy argue with a wall, drunk firefam, erasing covid through fiction, firefam karaoke, for the purposes of this story covid does not exist, give me the karaoke and box episodes i deserve, im kindly asking the writers for more firefam content, once again argue with a wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittwho/pseuds/brittwho
Summary: In which ana is invited to her first monthly karaoke night with the 118, drunk Buck has no filter, and everyone else is here to watch everything go up in flames.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Karaoke Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212956
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Jess (@BVCKLEYS118) on twitter, so this is for her and blue, for who this would not have been completed. seriously, b, thanks for always being there to help me in my writing ruts. 
> 
> find me on twitter at @zazzedbuddie and enjoy!

The 118’s monthly karaoke nights were usually one of Buck’s favorite things. Especially when they all had two days off after, Carla and May would watch the kids, and everyone could get absolutely hammered and let go. 

This time, however, Buck was _dreading_ it. 

Hey Siri, what’s the feeling called when you were about to finally address the obvious romantic tension between you and your best friend but then he runs in to his sons old teacher who he thought was kinda cute but ultimately passed on due to his son getting hurt under her care and her pointing out his limitations but now they’re dating and you kinda want the floor to open up and swallow you whole?

TL;DR: Eddie was bringing Ana to karaoke night and Buck wanted nothing more than to drink way too much, sing a stupid song, and then go home and listen to his heartbreak playlist until he woke up with a killer hangover. 

Buck arrived with Maddie and Chim, greeting Hen, Karen, Athena and Bobby, who had already bought the first round of drinks and snagged a booth to fit them all. Maddie had gracefully accepted the role of designated driver / uber planner for the night alongside Bobby, since she couldn’t drink even if she wanted to. He settled on the opposite end of Maddie, taking one of the beers before he leaned over to Karen.“You wanna be my shot buddy tonight?” He flashed his signature Buckley grin, resting his chin on his hand. “Hen can join, too, of course.” Hen scoffed while Karen laughed, “Well, how could I say no to that face? I’m in, Buck. So is Hen. Hell, David and Michael probably will be, too. It can be our little club,” Karen winked, and Hen reached over to place her hand on his. 

“Are you gonna be okay, Buck?” She asked sincerely, meeting his eyes. He had never said _it_ out loud - at least, not to anyone but himself in his bathroom mirror the night it had fully it him that he was in love with his best friend - but despite, he was pretty sure Hen knew. Nothing got past her, even things left unsaid. 

It probably also helped that, after starting his therapy sessions, he had officially come out as bisexual to the 118 and the extended family. They had all been accepting and supportive, of course, and it felt nice to finally have that officially on the books, one step closer to being his truest self. 

He smiled brightly at her, nodding. “I’m gonna be great, because I’m with my family, we’re about to get so drunk we’ll regret it until our shift on Monday, and I am going to sing so many songs that you will either fall in love with me because I’m so amazing or you’ll never want to hear me speak again.” 

They both laughed at that, Hen squeezing his hand once more before she removed it. “Alright, Buckaroo, first round is on us.” She kissed Karens cheek before sliding out of the booth and heading to the bar. 

Michael and David had arrived while he was talking to them and had pulled over an extra table, sitting across from Bobby and Athena. 

Buck glanced back to make sure Hen didn’t need any help and instantly regretted almost every decision he had ever made in his entire life, because there was Eddie, walking in with the infamous Ana Flores, guiding her to the booth with a hand on the small of her back. 

Maybe he should preemptively go and down, like, six shots of vodka. Or Rum. Rum always worked wonders in making everything warm and fuzzy. 

Oh, _fuck_ , Eddie was heading straight for him, because of course he would be the first person Ana gets introduced to. Put on your game face, Buck, because it’s go time. 

He plastered on his most charming, I’m-the-cutest-fucker-on-this-planet, thousand watt smile and greeted them with open arms. “Eddie! Ana! It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Buck!” Ana smiled, and no wonder Eddie liked her so much, she was beautiful. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you! Christopher always talked about you in class - you were his superhero beside Eddie. I’m so glad we can finally meet face to face,”She was pretty, smart, and good with kids. 

Buck hated her. 

Eddie flashed him one of his own thousand watt smiles, clapping his shoulder as he moved to introduce Ana to everyone else. He gratefully took two of the shots off the tray Hen had brought over, silently cheering the shots before downing them both and washing them down with his beer. 

Tonight was going to be a _long_ night. 

——

Everyone had quickly progressed from buzzed to tipsy to _drunk_ within the hour and a half they had been at the bar, the alcohol being barely negated by the food and half glasses of water Maddie had insisted they all consume. 

Maddie and Chim had started the karaoke off with their classic rendition of _Islands in the stream_ , followed minutes later by an already tipsy Karen and Buck belting out _Eye of The Tiger_. Bobby followed next, putting on a show for Athena as he sang _Never Gonna Give You Up_. 

After the first few songs there was a break as everyone mulled over their song choices, Buck convincing all drinking adults to do a shot with him ( _yes_ , even Ana, Buck wanted to forget his name, thank you very much). 

The next hour and a half was full of performances by various members of the 118, kicked off by Hen and Karen singing _Take Me or Leave Me from Rent_. 

Buck had made his way over to Maddie while they were singing, slinging an arm around his sister. “Mads, once this baby is out, you and me are having a wine night. I miss shit talking and drinking too much wine with my sister,” He pouted, drinking some of his beer. 

Maddie smiled, patting his arm and giving him a side hug. “Whatever you want, Ev. I, personally, can’t wait for Mango to be out in the real world. Ugh, I have to pee, be back,” She sighed, patting Bucks arm again as she walked off. 

While they had talked, Athena had replaced Karen on stage with Hen and they were not performing a version of _Summer Nights_ from _Grease_ where they would make sure to point out all of the bad tropes in the lyrics before the next verse started. 

Buck took this time to take a few snapchats, specifically to show Athena tomorrow and keep as blackmail, and also take a shot with Chimney. 

Hen was pulled back off the stage by Karen and Michael joined Athena, singing _Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor_. David Joined Michael after and they passionately sang _Ain’t No Mountain High Enough_ , Athena and Bobby cheering them on from the table. Everyone settled back at the table for drinks while Bobby made sure everyone was ready for his _Love Shack_ performance, and Eddie sidled up to Bucks side with a beer. Ana was in conversation with Hen and Karen across from them, decidedly less drunk than the couple. 

Eddie bumped their shoulders together, a soft smile on his lips. “We’re gonna do a song after Bobby, Ana and I.”

Buck nodded, using whatever sobriety was left to not comment on how he and Eddie hadn’t done one of their cheesy duets yet. “What’re you gonna do?” He asked instead. 

“She said something about _High School Musical_ , and a lighthearted duet that was good for new couples? I dunno, man, Chris hasn’t watched that movie in years. You have any other songs planned?”

Buck shook his head. “Not yet, no. You guys going up after Bobby?” Usually, at this point, Buck would be sprawled halfway across someones lap, or leaning heavily on Eddie’s side. But Ana was there, and he couldn’t touch Eddie like he usually would, and sitting on Hen’s lap didn’t seem like the best first impression. 

He opted for knocking their shoulders together again, bracing himself as he saw Ana make her way back toward them. 

“Yeah, that’s when she signed us up for, I think. Still want do one with me?” Buck startles, looking at Eddie fully.

“I don’t think your girlfriend would like that, Eddie,” He plasters on a smile as he finishes the sentence, turning to greet Ana again. “Hey, Ana, I heard you two were going to duet.”

Ana smiles and nods, nervousness still clear in the way she regarded everyone. “Yes, we are! I chose a couples song, but it's also from a children’s movie - light hearted and easy, you know?” She laughs, placing a hand on Eddie’s arm. 

_Oh_ , how Buck wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He needs more alcohol, that’s definitely what will fix the pain where his heart should be. 

Bobby gets up on stage, and Buck convinces Eddie and Ana to take a celebratory first duet shot with him before the 118 is crowding in front of the stage to sing along with Bobby. 

Usually, _Love Shack_ would either start or end the night, so it was a little odd to have it be somewhat in the middle, but then again, the whole night had been a little odd with their newest guest. 

Athena and Michael clinked their glasses together a they started the song, belting out, 

_“If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says,_   
_Fifteen miles to the, love shack, love shack yeah!”_

_“I’m headin’ down the Atlanta highway, Lookin’ for the love getaway!”_ Hen and Karen continued, pointing over to Chim and Maddie. 

  
_“Headed for the love getaway, love getawayI got me a car, it’s as big as a whale!”_ They sang, Maddie giggling as she pointed to her stomach. 

Eddie had come up next to Buck, an arm around his shoulders as they sang the last part before the group came together. _“And we’re headin’ on down to the love shack,I got me a Chrysler, it seats about twenty!”_

  
_[ Ana noticed Buck's complete ease as Eddie pressed into his side, the way he reached seemingly instinctively for her date's waist until his eyes met her own. He put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders instead. ]_

  
The 118 was now huddled in front of the stage and all belted, _“So hurry up and bring your jukebox money!”_ Cheers erupted as bobby continued the song, throwing on the dramatics for Athena. 

  
_[ Ana was a little surprised Eddie hadn’t warned her about the obvious tradition, or asked her to join he and Buck for their part. Hell, he hadn’t even suggested she be ready for the entire groups part. She watched as Eddie and Buck moved to the table they had been sitting at, both sipping glasses of water Maddie had shoved at them. She wondered if the others saw how Eddie and Buck acted around each other, how much she didn’t know. ]_

Ana made her over to the table, smiling as she held onto Eddies forearm. “Edmundo, we’re up next.”

Eddie nodded, slipping out of the chair and giving a nod to Buck. “Wish us luck, man, I don’t even know the song.”

Buck tipped his beer in their direction, watching as they got up on the stage and the notes to the song started playing. He noticed the exaggerated Hen gave Karen and Athena, the latter shooting an unimpressed glare at the couple on stage. Maddie was holding back giggles as Bobby tried to distract them, seemingly worried that they would say something. 

Buck’s irritation and overall dislike only grew as the song went on, and he was so far gone that he barely registered going to the song queue and slotting himself in for the next open spot, which happened to be after Eddie and Ana. 

His sober self would _definitely_ regret the choices he was about to make, but plastered Buck thought that this was not only the _funniest fucking thing he had ever done_ , but that it would also seem completely normal to sing this directed at your _totally platonic best bro_ because you were annoyed his date was going well. 

Yeah, Buck was _fucked_ , but that could be dealt with later. 

He watched as Ana placed a sweet kid on Eddie’s lips as the song ended, and Buck felt jealousy and anger flow through his veins, his already hurting heart clenching in his chest. 

The pair stepped off stage to scattered applause and cheers from their friends, led by Bobby and Maddie, and Buck only winked at them as he stepped onto the stage. 

One thing Buck learned as Buck 1.0 was how to dance, and how to dance _good._

As the music started he grinned at the 118, laughing as realization dawned on everyone’s faces at the song he was performing. 

_“You got me some type of way_  
 _Ain't used to feelin' this way_  
 _I do not know what to say_  
 _But I know I shouldn't think about it_  
 _Took one fuckin' look at your face_  
 _Now I wanna know how you taste_  
 _Usually don't give it away_  
 _But you know I'm out here thinkin' 'bout it”_  
  
He starts off flitting his gaze from face to face, dramatically pointing at each member of the 118 before his finger lands on Eddie for the last verse, then moves to Ana for the pre-chorus.

_“Then I realize she’s right there_  
 _And I’m at home like, Damn, that ain’t fair!”_

He pouts dramatically before taking his button up off, throwing it towards Maddie (it lands nowhere near Maddie, of course, and instead painfully close to Ana, which would be funny if he was sober enough to realize it had happened).

He pulled out one of the various dance routines he had taught himself for the chorus, his drunk mind managing to remember the most important parts like _roll your hips_ and _bend over here._

He continued through the song with ease, pointing some of the decidedly NSFW dance moves towards Eddie. He never said drunk Buck was _smart._

As the song finished, he bowed to cheers from Hen, Chim, and a few others. He came off the stage and back over to the table, Maddie and Bobby whispering and wildly gesturing towards him, Eddie, and Ana, their phones open to uber. He tilted his head at them, turning to look at Eddie, who was staring at him with glazed over eyes. Ana was looking between the two of them, discomfort and confusion obvious even to Buck in this state on her face. 

They could have been wordlessly staring for seconds or minutes, but then Ana was wishing everyone well and ordering an uber on her phone, letting them know she would get Eddie home safely before pulling them out of the bar. 

Buck felt Maddie come up behind him, a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, _Buck_ ,” She sighed sadly, although she also seemed amused. “You’re _so_ gonna hate yourself tomorrow. Let’s get you home.” 

Buck nodded, saying goodbye to everyone as Bobby and Maddie let them all out into the waiting cars, Bobby leading Chimney and Athena towards he and Maddie’s parked cars. 

Buck got himself buckled in, promptly passing out in the car. 

The next morning he would wake up to approximately 9 missed calls, over 50 texts, and 35 snapchats. 

The snapchats were normal after a karaoke night.

What was not normal was a video sent by Maddie in a group text to everyone but Eddie, of Buck on the karaoke stage, with the caption “so who’s gonna deal with this now?”

_The **fuck** did that even **mean**?_

He clicked on the video, and as it played the memories came rushing back. 

He had told Eddie to, quite literally, break up with his girlfriend. 

He had danced. 

And Ana had been there for it all. 

Well. 

This would be fun to deal with before work on Monday became awkward as hell.   
  
Good job, Buckley. 

**Author's Note:**

> oooh drunk buck you dumb little idiot
> 
> whats gonna happen?? 
> 
> tell me your guesses in the comments below -- part 2 coming SOON! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
